iStayed Over
by AngelCakes4913
Summary: Carly has to stay over at Freddie's place, because Spencer is going to a 3 weeks Art Convention, and Sam has to go to a all month family reunion. Will these two bestfriends finally admit their feeling towards each other or not...find out. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here it is my very first and last fan fiction I sore to myself I would never ever write a story. So I came up with this little number read and review (I'm probably not going to get much reviews since this is a Creddie fic) not much of us here. Anyway on to the story of... iCarly iStayed Over. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this... blah blah blah that's one thing I hate about Fanfiction they have to remind me that I don't own the show, and never will. **

Carly was upstairs in her room with the rest of the belongings.

"Spencer! I'm ready!" she said with the rest of her bags in her arms, on her way downstairs.

"Okay Kiddo, I'll go across the hall, and tell Ms. Benson" he said as he left the apartment.

Carly's POV

I can't believe that I get to stay with Freddie for a whole 3 weeks! I'm so excited, I mean c'mon he's smart , funny, and HOT. Sam had to go to an all month family reunion, but in a way I'm happy and sad. We gave iCarly a vacation since what was going on. Freddie's mom is going to be my biggest problem, but he told me she will be at work most of the time. Can you believe it, the stay home mom Ms. Benson got a job!Anyway you may or may of not noticed, but I sorta have this huge crush on Freddie ever since he came back from the summer he's just...changed for the best hopefully me staying over will get us closer.

End Pov

"Hey Ms. Benson, Thanks so much for watching Carly while I'm going to be at the most important Art Convention in Seattle."

"Oh that's not a problem it's going to be great having Carly over, You just don't sniff too much paint."

"He-He...sure" then walked away slowly. Freddie walked across the hall.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said in that rich deep voice of his.

Carly blushed at the sound and sight of him. Freddie had grown up a lot no longer the Dork next door, he was taller, a good 2 inches above her, his voice was deep really deep, also he lifted weights more so he was pretty muscular.

"Hey Freddie." she smiled.

"Want me to grab your bags?" he asked.

"Sure." she gave him some of her bags, but he grabbed all of them as if they were light as feathers, and went into his apartment all the way upstairs. Carly had rarely been to Freddie's place considering he was always at hers. It was nice and comfy mostly like her apartment except without all the crazy and cool decorations or Spencer's art, then Ms. Benson came in the room.

"Hello Carly...because theres only two bedrooms, there are 2 options. You can sleep in Freddie's room, and he sleep on the couch here or Freddie can sleep in his room with you. In his sleeping bag on the floor of course."

Carly was thinking, should she choose the first or second option. After solving the war within her head she said "The second one, I don't think it's fair to have Freddie get kicked out of his room because of me."

"Oh okay. Well I have to go to work, and Freddie's upstairs in his room with your stuff, and stay away from pointy objects I'll be back later in the day tomorrow. Bye."

"Goodnight Ms. Benson" Carly waved bye closing the door. Being curios she walked up the stairs to see Freddie in his room putting all of Carly's things in a corner. Too busy in what he was doing he didn't notice Carly approach until he looked up to see her standing a few feet away from him.

"Whoa, hey what's up! he said very surprised.

"Just wondering what are we going to do tonight since it's only like 6 o' clock?" Carly asked.

"Hmmm...we could watch a movie downstairs, but not in those clothes." he pointed at her.

"Huh, How come?" she asked slightly confused.

"It's not that, just...you should be in you jammy-jams don't cha think?" he smirked.

Carly's confusion changed quickly. "Okay let me get my clothes."

"Yeah I gotta change too." and with that they grabbed there stuff, and went to separate rooms.

Later on, Freddie was already downstairs with his insanely large collection of DVD's, he was wearing some basketball shorts, and a white tee. He looked up the stairs to see Carly in pink pajama-pants with gray stars all around, and a gray shirt with pink writing that said "Sass Master". She walked up to Freddie in shock once she gained her composure she said. " Are we gonna watch all of them?" Catching her sarcasm he retorted "Uh-huh." and smirked.

"I'm looking for a move that we could watch, how about...Saw III?"

"As long as you'll let me jump on you at the scary parts." She joked, but secretly wishing he would let her.

He patted a seat next to him flirtatiously. They always played these games. Carly had no clue if Freddie still liked her, ever since he changed he's been getting girls Like Jake Krandell they both were in competition with each other. Freddie would always win so he says, but he turned all those girls down saying "He hasn't found his lady yet." Whatever that meant.

After the thought she sat next to him with a small gap in between them. Later in the movie Carly had moved a lot closer to Freddie, she grasped Freddie's shirt and used it to block out the scene from the screen. Good thing it was a loose t-shirt or else she'd be chocking him.

"Sorry." she mumbled looking embarrassed a few minutes later she screamed, and jumped in his lap. Freddie instantly put his arms around her to calm her down.

"Carly. Carly...CARLY! It's okay I'm here." he looked in her eye's he saw fear in them. Being smart he took the Movie out of the DVD Player, in The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, but Carly was still shaking. He put her back in his arms, and slowly started to rub her back. Once she was back to normal he decided that he'd call it a night. Not saying anything until they made it up into his room.

"My Mom told me that you can have the bed, and I got the floor."

"Listen Freddie I-" she was interrupted.

"Nah it's cool, I want you to be as comfortable as possible" he smiled.

She smiled back this was why she fell for him he was so sweet, kind, and caring. "Freddie, Thanks."

"What for?" he asked kind of confused.

"When I freaked out like that, and you calmed me down. I'm really lucky to have a friend like you." she smiled.

"No prob." just as Freddie was getting ready for bed, he was getting real hot, and he took his shirt off, and tossed it aside. In the corner of Carly's eye she saw a white tee fly across the room and into a hamper. Confused she drew her eye's to Freddie, and almost turned the color crimson. This wasn't the Fredward Benson she knew almost all her life. He was perfectly stone carved . Her eye's roamed all over his body, a toned chest not too buff, an almost 6 pack those stomach muscles stood out pretty decently, and any movement with his body something flexed. A little bit of his underwear were shown telling her he was a boxers guy.

As if feeling eye's on him he turned to look at her, smirked and said. "Like what you see, I couldn't help but noticed your eye's out your sockets."

Blushing she made up a quick lie. "Eh I've seen better."

_Yeah right not even the weight training club was this ripped._ She thought.

"Yeah sure." he said sarcastically. "Anyways I'm headin' to bed." he laded down in his sleeping bag, Carly on Freddie's bed which had the sent of Axe and other man cologne.

"Goodnight Freddie."

"G'night Carly."

Carly shut off the nightstand lamp, and light snores was all that could be heard in the room.

**A/N: So what do you think let me know there's more to come, and more Creddie on the way R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and I just wanted to say thank you for the review I wasn't expecting that many or even one, but you guys have motivated me to continue. This is chapter 2 of iCarly iStayed Over more Creddie on the way, and a little more drama on the way. Warning there may be a little OOC, but it's hard to avoid. Oh well on with the story. Oops almost forgot this is pretty long chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and never will, there you happy Fanfiction!**

A little past midnight Carly was fidgeting in her sleep, drenched with cold sweat she suddenly woke up from fright.

"FREDDIE!" she yelled.

Waking Freddie up with a scare "WHAT!" he yelled still groggy from his slumber, until he saw Carly in a ball position, her knees hugged to her chest with tears in her eye's. He quickly rose up from the floor, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Carly what's wrong?" he spoke with deep worry, as he scooted closer to her.

She sniffled and said "I had a nightmare about the movie."

Without another word he went behind her, and held her close allowing her head to lay on his bare chest with his arms protectively around her. He closed his eyes as if in deep thought, when he was really arguing with himself.

_Why did I make her watch that movie I'm so stupid._ He groaned.

Bringing him out of his thoughts was her soft voice. "Freddie?"

"Yeah." he answered.

"Can you stay with me just until I fall asleep?" she asked.

Shocked ans nervous all he could think to say was "Huh?" she repeated herself, and he understood.

They laid together under the covers Carly's back against Freddie's front with his arms around her one hand on her stomach and the other on her hip, holding her close breathing in her sent. Forgetting that he had to go back to the floor. Once she was asleep Freddie forced himself out of the bed, and went to his spot, flat on his back he stared at the ceiling until his eyelids became heavy and eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

In the morning Carly was already up out of bed , as Freddie was now waking up to th smell of breakfast. Mesmerized by the smell he saw that Carly was preparing the meal.

"Morning, that smells so good" Freddie said behind Carly over her shoulder, which startled her.

"Freddie." she gasped. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but what's all this?" he moved his arms, and place them on the counter around her which bordered her body .

"Breakfest." she spoke matter-of-factually, and turned around in his arms they locked eye's neither moving until Carly broke the tension. "H-How many pancakes to you want?" realizing that his shirt was still off.

Moving back quickly he said "Uh...4." and they acted as if the special moment had never happened. Sitting across from each other from the small table. There was awkward silence.

"So." Freddie started.

"So." Carly repeated.

"Listen Carly I didn't mean for you to be scared when you watched that movie, I'm so stupid, you know how hard it was for me to see you so shaken, it killed me I felt myself rip in two I-" he was interrupted.

"Freddie, it's okay it's not your fault so stop blaming it on yourself, I'm just glad you were there to calm me down. Now eat your food." her motherly instinct coming out.

"Yes Ma'am" he smirked, and shoved a mouthful of food in his mouth.

After there feast was done, they cleaned up after themselves.

"Hey Carly get dressed I wanna take you somewhere , GO get in the shower! He commanded.

"Tell me where your taking me first."

Freddie sighed he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I can't it's a surprise." That was the least he could tell her.

"Well if your not gonna tell me then I guess I'm not going."

"Well I guess I'm gonna make you." he took a step toward her.

Carly knew what he meant and jolted upstairs. "Oh-no you don't." as Freddie leaped to catch her, but she was too fast, so he headed up the stairs for her. He wasn't too far from her when he decided to grab from behind. This made Carly scream as she was caught feeling two strong arms strapped to her waist.

"Let me go." trying to loosen his grip, but no luck.

"Sorry Princess not a chance." he scooped her up on her shoulder, and began to his way to bathroom.

"If you take a shower I will give you a hint on where we are going after you are ready." he bargained.

"Fine." she pouted. "Gimme sometime, as she closed the door behind her.

"And make it quick so I can go!"

"Maybe." she giggled.

Carly was done she came out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Finally!" Freddie laughed, then stopped dead in his action.

"Well If SOMEBODY would let me get my stuff I would have been ready a long time ago."

But Freddie wasn't listening only staring at Carly, her hair was wet and stringy sticking to her back and neck tiny droplets dripping on her shoulders sliding down into her towel. The way the towel was wrapped securely around her body he was able to see that pretty curvy figure that she his so well in her cute clothes, lowering his gaze to her long her slender legs...

Carly noticing his lack of speech she cleared her throat. Bringing Freddie back to Earth he realized what he was doing, and looked down shamefully, and said. "Sorry." and made his way into the shower. After that horrific moment was over they were both dressed, and ready to go.

Freddie asked. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready." she said quietly.

"Okay let me just write a note for my mom, be back in a sec." he ran back into the apartment. "There all ready, C'mon." he grabbed her hand glad that Carly forgot all about him telling her a hint to where they were going to go.

Once they were there Carly raised and eyebrow. "This is were you wanted to take me?" she questioned.

"No, theres a secret place that I wanted to show you." he walked behind her. "Close your eyes." but not trusting her he placed his hands on her eyes just to make sure while guiding he into the place.

"Where are you taking me?!" she asked full of excitement.

He slowly removed his hands. "Alright you can open your eye's now."

Carly opened her eyes with her mouth open agape. They were on the tallest hill where they could view all of Seattle, also there was a small picnic set a blanket, 2 plastic plates, plastic cups, and a basket full of of food. The rest of the park was below them. Carly almost cried it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Freddie you did all of this for me?" she asked still shocked.

"Of course, you know it's been so long since we had spent real time together, and I miss that. I wanna be able to catch up on things." he motioned for them to sit.

"Well..." she started. (**A/N: I'm too lazy to write what they said so just use your imagination**)

Once they were finished with there conversation they went down the hill to go play around. Carly sat on one of the swings, and Freddie walked behind her, and started to push her.

"Higher!" she said with laughter.

"Okay." he pushed harder, making her go higher.

After they were done on the swings, they went back o their spot, and began to have lunch.

"They food is delicious." Carly commented.

"I'm glad that you like it." Freddie grinned. "Oh, hey can you hand me some grapes?"

Carly seeking a challenge. "Nope you have to get them from me."

"Okay you on!"

Carly began running away. "I'm not letting you get away." Freddie said and then tackled her to ground, they started wrestling and they rolled all the way down down the tall hill, and once they stopped rolling Carly landed on top of Freddie with the soft ground under him. Their faces inches apart both of them lost in each others eyes, their faces drawing closer and closer...

**A/N: Ooh a cliffy what's gonna happen, wait I already know. I guess you guys are going to have to figure it out when I upload the next chapter. Read & Review **

**See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Man oh man you guys are the greatest, and for your patience as a reward you guys get the third chapter in my story congratulations! I thought you guys were gonna die or something telling me to update ASAP. I'm sorry, but starting High School has really taken a toll on me, but I'm back. So enough of my blabbering on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own iCarly.**

When Freddie's cell phone rang ruining the entire moment. Freddie groaned deeply, and looked at Carly, her face was showing disappointment greatly. Seeing that the moment was down the drain.

Sighing he said "It's my mom." as he flipped his phone open, and angrily spoke. "Hello."

After talking with several "yeahs, okay's, and mm-hmms. Carly noticed she was still on top of him, she blushed and began to get off of him.

"Sorry that was my mom she said we have to come home for dinner, apparently the note I left her wasn't enough."

"Yeah we should get going." as they packed everything up, an she laced her hand in his like a friendly gesture, and the walked home in silence, a comfortable silence that neither of them minded.

Just as they were at door. "That was fun." and she kissed his cheek lightly. They both blushed.

"Anytime." he smiled, and opened the door. "Hey were back!"

"Freddie, Carly there you are I was just about to call the SWAT Team!" she yelled still panicking.

"Mom it's alright Carly and I just wanted to go out for a while, you didn't get the note the I wrote you?"

"Yes, but that's the thing you didn't tell me which park, the direction, coordin-" she was interrupted.

"Mom, can we just eat dinner already?" Freddie was still upset about the fact that she interrupted he and Carly's almost kiss.

"Oh alright, were having Lasagna for dinner, let me go get the spoons" she hurried off into the kitchen.

"Ugh." both Carly and Freddie groaned, but didn't protest, and made there way to the small table.

"So Carly, Freddie what did you guys do all day?" Ms. Benson asked trying to lighten the mood.

Carly and Freddie blushed for like the 13th time, and just told Ms. Benson that they had gone to the park, had lunch, and messed around for a bit at this beautiful area in the park that nobody goes to it was all private. Neither mention the BLANK.

"Well that sounded like fun, and romantic."

"Well it could have been if you would of let us..." Freddie mumbling, then saying "Ouch!" as Carly kicked him rather hard in the leg for almost saying, what she thought he would say.

"Freddie!" Ms. Benson screamed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Mom I'm fine, I just love you food so much it hurts." he said through gritted teeth while looking over at Carly as she pretended not to notice.

After Carly and Freddie cleaned up their mess, and now they were doing the dishes. Talking in a sort of loud whisper.

"Smooth move Fredward, you almost told your mother about the you know what."

"Hey I'm sorry it just kinda almost slipped... and don't call me Fredward."

Carly knew that he didn't like it when anyone called him that.

"Well were just going to forget it happened." Carly said.

"It didn't happen." Freddie exclaimed.

"Oh Jeeze I have to run." Ms. Benson once again panicked. "I have another shift, so I'm going to go soon. Freddie your computer undies are in the dryer so-"

"MOM! Is that really necessary, anyway just get going." he wasn't in a very good mood, and Carly was making it worse by laughing and giggling not too far away from him.

"Alright, I will see you guys tomorrow." the Ms. Benson left.

Carly was still snickering.

"Shut up." Freddie growled then threw a wet rag at Carly square in the face.

She showed nothing, but a blank and shocked expression. "So that's how you wanna play huh? You want a fight I'll give you a war." she said deviously as she grabbed the extended faucet and sprayed water at Freddie's chest.

"Oh that was cold Carly, literally." then they started chasing each other around the whole house. Until he grabbed Carly, and forced onto a wall. Their bodies pressed against each other. Freddie was feeling very... different her being so close felt nice.

"Please let me go Freddie" she pleaded and tried to get out of his death grip by squirming around in his arms.

"No." Freddie said firmly.

"Please." she tried again.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna make you beg." he said husky his hot breath on her ear sending shivers up and down her spine. "Please." she gasped.

"Huh what's that?" Freddie wasn't himself like apart of him was taking over as his face was drawing closer his eyes half lidded. Carly seeing an opportunity released herself from his grip, and Freddie's face ended up hitting the was with a THUD.

"Oh my God Freddie your bleeding." she said as she rushed to his side. Freddie wasn't paying attention only focused by the crimson liquid on his hand and the throbbing in his head.

"Huh? What?"

Carly was bringing him to the couch, and laded him there.

"You wait right here, I'll go find your Mom ambulance aid kit." she said under her breath. Moments later later she came back with a package filled with accessories things such as alcohol swabs, band aids, wrap, ect. She lifted up his head as she sat under it, and place his head on her lap, and started her treatment.

"Freddie what were you thinking? You looked like you were about to asleep so I moved, and the next thing you collied with the wall." she dropped a clean cloth in the water an applied it to his nose.

He groaned in pain. "It's hurts Carls." he flinched.

"Sorry it's a little swollen." she said as she lightly touched his nose. "What were you doing?"

His face turned red, and it wasn't because of his swollen nose. Carly caught this and said "Freddie are blushing?"

"NO!" Freddie quickly replied then sat up.

"Yes you are." she smiled "Were you trying to do something?"

"For the last time no Carly." he stood up off the couch. "And thank you for healing me up." Just as he was about to walk away. Carly pinned him down to the ground.

"Your not getting away from me that easily I'm better wrestler than you remember." Carly said.

But Freddie's mind registering what she was saying only staring at Carly, her beautiful cocoa brown eyes, perfectly arched eye brows, her thick but soft chocolate locks cascading her face, her plump and cherry red lips that he wished he could taste so bad. She was all so mesmerizing curse his hormones she was too gorgeous he couldn't take it so he rolled them both over so he was on top.

"You WERE a better wrestler than me remember I'm a jock, look I was really tired, and the next thing I know I get a face full of wall." he joked.

Carly smiled, and he got off her and headed to the kitchen for a bag of ice. Carly got up and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Freddie sat right next to her with the ice on his nose he couldn't see that well.

"What's on?" Freddie asked.

"Fairly Odd Parents."

Later on Carly rested her head on Freddie's shoulder he smiled, and wrapped his arm around her. Neither said a word and they liked it this way. Freddie looked at the time, it was pretty late he looked over at Carly and she was asleep he once again smiled she looked like an angel careful not to wake her he sleeping form bridal style up the stairs. Once in the room Freddie gently placed her on his bed.

"I need you so much Carls." she stirred slightly then moaned "Freddie." he stayed completely still she drifted back to sleep until she said half conscious. "Freddie stay with me please?"

"You sure?"

"Yes please for me, I don't think I could sleep with out you here." she begged.

Without anything else being said he took off his shirt, and crawled into the bed with her. His arms nicely wrapped around her small waist he loved to her hold her she fit against him perfectly like a puzzle piece. He gently place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Freddie." she said tiredly.

"Night Carls." he said as equally tired.

**A/N: How do you like them apples, Chapter 3 complete. This was the longest chapter I have typed, and there will be more of these coming your way. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating in a long time, but you High School homework, test, and projects ect. I just can't seem to get it all done at the same time so my story was put to the bottom of my things to do list. Also I just wanted to say thank you guys very much for the reviews it means so much to me you don't even know it. I mean telling me that you guys haven't read a good Creddie fic in a while that has really inspired me so much. So on with Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: (sighs) I do not own iCarly alright or Kenan & Kel nor The N ect. I'm not giving away the rest.**

That morning after Carly woke up first, and looked at the sleeping figure next her off in dreamland, his mouth slightly open his snoring echoing throughout the room. She smiled he looked so cute she noticed his nose wasn't as swollen as last night.

_Time to go make breakfast._ She said in her head before she completely left the room she took a quick glance at him, then left.

Freddie woke up simply by feeling no presence near him her sent still lingered on him, but she wasn't there. _She's probably making breakfast. _

Before he was about to go downstairs he looked in his mirror, and ruffled his hair to make it look like it defied gravity, he kept his shirt off it was just too hot. On his way down he noticed a sort of vibe that came to him, like he and Carly were married, and she was making breakfast after they had gotten out of bed from making lov- Whoa scratch that he shook his head to dismiss his thought before they got any dirtier. "Stupid hormones." he mumbled.

Finally he was downstairs Carly was once again in front of the stove, he remembered when Carly had told him to to scare her so he took this opportunity, and tippy-toed behind her and tickled her sides.

"Freddie!" she screamed frighten, but that fright soon turned into fits of laughter.

"Morning Carls." he stopped his tickle attack, and held her waist so she wouldn't fall back as she was still trying to stand right.

"Good morning to you too." she leaned her back on him, and looked up at him.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, the usual."

"Cool." he replied then grabbed a plate and added 3 pancakes to it. She did the same.

"Mmmh." he moaned. "Has anyone ever told you the make the best pancakes?"

She blushed at his compliment. "yeah Spencer has, but that's about it thanks."

"I meant what I said, cause I might have to go for seconds."

"Watch out or you might lose that body of yours." she joked.

"Oh, Your right I can't lose my model figure for he ladies." he flexed.

Carly swore that a lump caught in her throat. _He's so built, I just wish I could run my hands all over him._ She looked down to hide the blush on her face from the thought.

"Hey." Freddie said as he walked to the TV, and turned it on. "Carly c' mere I want you to take a brake just relax, and I'll clean up the kitchen okay."

"Wow really that's very sweet of you." she leaned in for a hug which caught Freddie off guard, until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so tight that he could feel every curve from her body against his bare chest it felt so good. He needed more hugs like this from her.

Carly also was enjoying every second of the hug, feeling his rock hard body against hers she just wanted to melt, but she knew that they would have to break it off. As she tried to back off of him she couldn't his grip was way too strong he just wouldn't let go of her. His mind was somewhere else, real caught up in what he was thinking.

"Uh Freddie we can un-hug now."

"Huh? Oh, my bad." he grinned, then released her. "Anyway get yourself comfortable while I clean up okay."

"Kay." she sat down, and flipped the TV to a rerun of Kenan & Kel on The N.

As Freddie was cleaning up he watched Carly from the corner of his eye she was laughing showing her perfectly straight pearly whites. His body ached if only Carly knew what she did to him. Just holding or hugging her could cause him to lose control, but he had to keep sane for the sake of their friendship he wouldn't screw it all up from hormones. He proceeded back to work he planned on them going to the beach after he was done with everything, and would be sure to leave his phone home.

Meanwhile he finished up cleaning the kitchen. "Carly can you do me a favor, and change the channel to the Weather Channel would ya."

"Yeah hold on a sec." she grabbed the remote, and changed the channel.

"Thanks." he sat down next to her.

The Weatherman began speaking about the Five-day Forecast, and how today it would be partly cloudy with mild Thunderstorms in the afternoon.

Carly gulped. 'Thunderstorms, I hate the rain and I'm scare of lightning and thunder."

"Nah don't worry Carls I'll be there to protect you." he said compassionately.

"Awww that's so sweet of you my whittle Fweddie." she pinched his cheek.

"Hey! Quit it." he chuckled as he managed to removed her hand that was painfully pinching him. "Anyway I wanted to look at the weather today because...where going to the beach!"

"Really?" she said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"Yeah well your gonna have to cause now." he got up off the couch and grabbed 2 controllers. " Were gonna play SSBB."

Carly looked confused. "Huh what game it that?"

"Oh, I meant Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii." **(A/N: I pwn at that game!) **he said while handing her a controller. "You see remember when we would always play Super Smash Bros. Melee, which I would always cream you in." he smirked.

Carly looked annoyed. "Just get to the point." she rolled her eyes.

"Okay sorry, well this is the continuation of Melee, Brawl." he pointed to the game case. "Now let's quit chattin' and start button mashin'." He popped the game in and sat back down next to her.

"Alright, so it's pretty much the same game just with a little bit extra, also there's a new twist you can play with something called a Smash Ball it comes out randomly during gameplay, and you gotta give it a few hits before it breaks then once it does press B to unleash you deadly or not so deadly attack! Got it?"

"...Sure."

"We'll do some battles for you to get the feel of it okay."

"Kay." she smiled.

Later on Carly wasn't getting it was really frustrating her. "Ugh Freddie it's not fair your way better than me, can you at least tell me what to do?"

"Oh, Sorry why didn't you just ask me for some help?" he ended the match, and headed to training, then scooted closer to her.

"Alright, so what do you need help with?"

"EVERYTHING!" she blurted out.

"O...kay well then first you gotta pick a character." he looked over at her, and saw her face she had a serious look written in it he smiled to himself. _God why is she so cute?_

"Okay I'm done I pick Peach." she said confidently.

"You sure Peach is light character, meaning it's easier to knock her out the stage."

"What you gotta be kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Fine." she gave in, as she was searching once again someone caught her eye."Ooh I'm gonna pick this Link guy he's kinda cute."

Freddie was mad when he heard this. "Link huh, he's okay he combination of distance and close up combat, pick an outfit."

"Oh, The blue one makes him cuter." she smiled.

Freddie grunted. "Whatever." he mumbled.

Carly notice his behavior, and smirked. "Freddie your not jealous are you?"

"No!"

To matters worse she scooted real close, and whispered in his ear her hot breath brushing against his skin. "If it makes you feel better, I think your so hot that I'd want to bake cookies on you." she said seductively. _I'd eat them too._

Freddie froze from Carly's words never did he know that she has such boldness in her, but sadly he knew she just kidding he's heard all kinds of girls say stuff to him, but Carly is the only girl that could make him react that way, and he was trying his hardest not let it get to him. She moved back to where she was several minutes ago.

Freddie coolly replied. "Yeah I know you want to baby, cause I'm on fire."

"Maybe, maybe not but anyways lets get back to my lessons."

"Oh yeah right so basically you know how to move, now you mostly press A or B, and use the analog for a certain type of move, and the more you play the more combo's you make on your own now one thing I have to teach you is Up B-ing it can be use for an attack or just to bring your self back on the platform so you don't die. Try doing this." he did the move he was talking about, and she stared at his fingers. Carly tried to copy his movement, but no luck.

"Ugh, it's not working."

"No your timing a little off here." he moved closer, and put his hands to hover hers and the controller as he guided her fingers along with his. "See like that."

Carly tried her best to concentrate, but his large and rough hands over her small and soft ones. She never realized how vainly they were, but enough about his hands she had to focus on what he was trying to show her she watched him move the same way over and over again until she seemed to understand what he was doing.

"Okay I think I got it now." as Freddie slowly removed his hands from hers, a sudden warmth she felt had now been lost, but in the process the did do the move by herself.

"Yay I did it, I did it!" she got up, and started to dance. Freddie watch her as she swayed her hips enjoying the show. Too bad he had to break it to her.

"Sorry Carls, but it's not over yet we still gotta to put your training to the test." he smirked.

She sat down then pouted. "Why do always have to ruin the fun?"

He laughed. "C' mon Carly I'm just trying to reassure you that we haven't proven anything yet, just because we don't know the result so let's see if you pass your test. Give it all you got alright."

"Alright, I'm ready to kick your butt." she challenged.

"Oh you want a piece of me?"

"No baby, I want the whole dang thing." _Really badly._

_Well she can have me. _Freddie thought.

They started the battle, Link vs. Snake and in the end Carly won it came real close, but Freddie couldn't get the Smash Ball in time, and Carly did finishing him off with Link's Final Smash.

"Boo ya looks like you lost so I'm guessing I passed my little test with the result that my skills tops yours!"

"Yeah, yeah you won, but there's no need to throw a party, we still have plans remember?"

"Oh yeah this day just keeps getting better and better time for the beach!" Carly ran all the way upstairs while Freddie turned off and put back everything. Then want upstairs too.

**A/N: Well that is the end of chapter 4 which was an extremely long chappy, but it was wort it for you guys I really am grateful for your positive reviews, and hopefully more of them will come. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy Snicker doodles you people are just too much I can't believe what I am hearing, these reviews are so inspiring me to make this to be the best Creddie fic out there. Oh and a lot of you guys have been asking me to make this a long story it is one, I've written this a long time I was just too scared to upload it on the site because I thought nobody would like it. Glad I did upload it on here. So let get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly, but I do own I own this awesome story!**

He headed towards the room and notice bathing suits on his bed all lined up, he looked at Carly confused.

"I think if you wear all of them you'll sink to the bottom of the ocean."

"Shut up I'm trying to pick ONE, which one do you like."

Freddie's eyes scanned each piece or pieces of fabric until one caught his eye, it was a red two piece it showed a bit of cleavage, but it wasn't a lot his mind wandering he was imagining her in it while playing beach volleyball he began to drool as he gained his composure.

"Uhh Th-that one." he pointed to the one he was daydreaming about.

He did always think she looked good in red, well she looked good in all colors, but when she wore red he always found something sexy about her when she strutted that particular color.

"Yeah I was thinking that one too, but don't you think it reveals a little too much?" she asked unsure.

"No not really, but if it draws some guys then I just might have to teach them a lesson." he pounded his fist in his hand indicating that would be where the persons head was if they messed with Carly.

Carly laughed. "Cool so I get my own body guard now huh?"

"Yup now go get ready!" he rushed her out the door.

"Fine don't have to be so pushy." she picked up her scattered belongings and rushed out the door.

Freddie was looking in his drawers for swim trunks, and old T-shirt. When he was ready he went downstairs since he was a guy it didn't take him that long to get ready. Carly on the other hand let's just say Freddie could of cleaned up the whole house...but he didn't. Cary came down the flight of stairs.

Freddie groaned deep in frustration. "Carly you took forever, I could of grown a beard, and shaved it off with the amount of time you took."

Freddie wasn't all that mad he checked out her appearance she had white sunglasses placed in her hair which was out, a tank top over her bikini, and her towel wrapped around her waist a bag full of only God knows what, and some red flip flops.

Carly also observed Freddie, and boy did he clean up well his hair up in it's usual style which she loved, he was wearing a VANS T-shirt with the shoulders cut she loved to look at his arms, also navy blue and white swim trunks, and black sandals.

"Hey sorry, but it takes time to look this good." she said while striking a pose.

"Carly please you could be wearing rags, and you would still look gorgeous." Oops he didn't mean to let that slip.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now c'mon." he grabbed all the stuff they needed, but Freddie's phone.

Once they were there Freddie said." Well here we are sun, sand, and sea. We should start getting the stuff you brought set."

"Yeah let's pick this spot." Carly said while running to it.

Freddie set everything down the blanket, umbrella, chairs, everything in Carly's bag. While she was to busy applying on sunscreen until she couldn't reach a certain part of her body.

"Man, hey Freddie can you help me get the sunscreen on my back?"

Freddie nervously gulped. "Uh sure why not." he scooted behind her, and grabbed the bottle from her, and squirted a good amount on his hand and rubbed them together and very, very slowly started to put it on her back.

Carly didn't know if she had just died and gone to heaven. Those hands of his sure had some source of magic, because she was surely caught under his spell. She closed her eye's lost in touch and began whimpering softly she was so relaxed. Freddie's massage started to get better and better, he worked on her shoulders as she leaned her back on him in between his legs.

It seemed kinda funny because Freddie had no clue of what he was doing it was like his hands had a mind of there own, and it must have been working because Carly was enjoying this just as much as he was, her creamy skin was like butter so smooth. Only problem was Freddie was on the verge of loosing control rather quickly, before his hands tried to roam freely because of there own thoughts he stopped.

Carly's eye's fluttered back open. _Why did he stop? Did he not know what he doing to me?_

Freddie backed off her then took off his shirts, Carly turned and watched him still wasn't used to see that body of his. She getting light headed either it was the Sun or him she couldn't tell both were hot.

"My turn." he said bringing her out of her thoughts, now she went behind him. She put the sunscreen in her hands, and to his back he jumped a little.

"It's cold."

"Oh don't be such a baby, now lay down so I can get your whole back."

He complied and laded foreword his head in his arms, he closed his eyes. Carly sat down on him, and started her work.

"Hey since when have I become a chair?" he asked.

"Since you grown bigger then me, now hush so I can finish up."

He grunted, but gave in. Carly was marveled by his muscle mass, and this was only his back, she ran her soft hands up and down his back. She loved to look at his body, but to feel it an extra 10 points. Freddie was over the edge Carly was so good at this, every time she she rubbed or stroked he was this close to jumping off that edge so he stopped her proceeding any longer.

"C'mon Carls let's get to the water." he was getting up, and she fell on her back was an 'Opfh'. Freddie looked behind him he saw the look on Carly's face he couldn't, help but laugh. Carly glared at him.

"Sorry Carly it's just that your so light I forgot you were on my back. Forgive me?" he gave a sad look.

She couldn't resist he looked so cute. "Fine, as punishment we can't go to the water until we make a huge Sand Castle."

"Darn, okay you win." he sighed.

"Uh-huh I always do." she smiled.

Later on they were done with a pretty big sand castle.

"Whoa this castle is fit a King and Queen."

"Well Queen Carly it is indeed, and as King I declare that we go to the sea."

"Very well then."

As they were walking some girls looked at Freddie, and started smiling and flaunting. Freddie didn't seem to notice, but Carly did one linked her arm with his and moved a little closer to Freddie while they were walking. The girls just scoffed, and Carly stuck her tongue out at them and smirked. They finally made it to there destination. A wave crashed onto there legs.

"The water is freezing."

"Oh come on, and quit being a baby it's not that cold." he mimicked her for when she was making fun at him for saying the the sunscreen was cold.

"Then go in go in all the way."

"No! Are you crazy?" he wined.

"Too bad." she pushed him in, but he instantly grabbed her and held her tight so she went in him, she screamed and wrapped her arms around his body their chests pressed together.

"Freddie why'd you do that?!" she yelled.

"Hey you were the one who pushed me in he. Just swim around you'll get used to it." he splashed square in the face. Her eye's shut tight, and whipped her eye's then splashed him back. Pretty soon they began water fight. Until without warning Freddie ducked underwater snuck behind Carly, grabbed her waist and brought her under with him then back up.

"No fair, Freddie you grabbed me."

"Yeah, but the object of the game was to get your opponent the most wet. Yes I grabbed you, but we both went under therefore it's a tie." he reasoned.

"Yeah, but...wait a minute isn't that Rip-off Rodney and Tarine?"

Freddie turned around. "Huh, Oh yeah it is them it looks like there playing something or at least trying to."

"We should go play with them."

"Alright let's go." They swam over to them.

"Oh my God Rodney look it's Carly and Freddie at the beach on the same day as us can you believe it!?"

"No not really." Rodney said dull as ever.

"Hey you guys wanna play play chicken?" Freddie asked.

"Of course we do, right Rodney?"

"Sure, but lets make this a little interesting." Rodney said his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay." Freddie said doing the same thing.

"Alright, If me and Tarine win we get...Carly's pearpod."

"What no way!" Carly yelled, but Freddie shushed her and whispered in her ear.

"Carly we should do this, I mean look who were up against Rodney's a moron and Tarine's practically always in La-la Land, and plus you'll have me on your team start Quarterback we can do this."

"Fine we just better not lose I have over 9000 songs on that that thing, but what do we bet on for Tarine and Rodney?"

Freddie placed his hand on his chin to show he was thinking, then it came to him." We get Tarine's Blackcherry if we win."

"O.K it's a deal." they all shook hands.

"Best 2/3."

Carly climbed on Freddie's shoulders, and sat on them. Freddie locked his arms with her legs tight same with Tarine and Rodney.

"Ready!" Carly and Freddie both said.

"Set!" Rodney and Tarine did the same.

"GO!" They all said in unison.

**A/N: Well that is chapter 5 I'm very sorry for taking such a long time in uploading a chapter, but sure you guys know the drill High School do I need to say anymore. Oh yeah the whole Tarine and Rodney thing just popped up in my mind when I was writing this chapter hope you guys like the idea of them it not tell me it's totally cool. It's not like I ship them or anything remember I just threw them in here.**

**Read & Review please you guys have been awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh My God I am so sorry guys for not updating in like a month and I just wanted to let you guys know that I am so sorry truly sincerely sorry so instead of me talking let's get on with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own okay just a super good story is all I have to my name.**

They raced at each other and began playing with determined look on there faces, but the end soon came near and Carly and Freddie won the game, the score was 1-3.

"Yes we won!"

Carly and Freddie leaned in to hug Carly wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and his hands on the her lower back bring her her closer to him. They broke apart.

"Are you two going out?" asked Tarine.

They both blushed deeply. "No why do you ask that?" Carly said slightly nervous.

"It looked that way when you guys hugged."

"Well we were just hugging can't **friends** hug?" Carly tried to defend her and Freddie.

"Well duh, but not the way you two did."

Before Carly could think of anything smart to say Rodney beat her to the punch.

"Look Tarine maybe they are maybe they aren't, the point is that it's none of our business now come on it's time to go."

"Oh your right we'll see you guys later!" she said in the most cheerful tone ever.

Freddie cocked an eyebrow. "Weird...c'mon Carls let's head back to shore."

"Alright."

Once they got back they thought they would cool down for a while. So they both laded on the big towel that Carly brought, face up their hands in their heads with their sunglasses on allowing the sun to kiss their skin. Freddie noticed a couple of guys looked like an older group from school coming towards them, mostly Carly. Hew was right as they stopped right in front of her acting as f the didn't notice him right next to her.

"Hey your Carly Shay from iCarly right?" one kid asked.

Carly smiled "Yup thats me, and this is my Technical Producer of the show Freddie." she introduced him.

"Yeah we know him were on the same football team I'm Nick and this is Justin. We were wondering if you wanted to play some Beach Volleyball with us?"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Uh..Hold up guys, I need to talk with Carly for a sec." Freddie guided Carly away from them.

She noticed the look on his face. "What's up?"

"Carly listen those guys are up to no good, these aren't the kinds of guys you wanna play with trust me there not ever virgins."

"What how do you know this?"

"Because in the locker rooms there always talking about getting some, if you know what I mean."

Carly looked disgusted. "Gross those jerks let me go and give them a piece of my mind."

Freddie quickly grabbed her forearm and brought her back to him. "No you can't if you tell them I told you there gonna tackle me 6 feet under just..go with them for a few minutes and if they start acting funny to the point where you feel uncomfortable just holler, and I'll take it from there."

"You sure?" she looked unsure herself.

"Kinda, but like I said if you start feeling uncomfortable shout out to me okay. I got em'." he flexed his guns.

She blushed, but turned around to his it, then walked away. He watched her leave as he started staring at her bottom.

_Stop it Freddie thats not cool man. _He thought to himself.

Back to Carly as she played on a team with Justin and some other guys and girls whose names she did not remember very well. The game ended when Nick jumped up and blocked Justin's spike towards the ground. His team had lost.

"Good game Nick." Carly said.

"Yeah you too, so Carly are you and Benson a thing?"

"Uhhhh...no, but-"

"Cool so I was thinking maybe you and I could find a place more private if you know what I mean." he said leaning closer to her.

Then Freddie called Carly.

"Sorry gotta go." she quickly ran back to her saver.

"Dude it's not gonna happen just scratch her off your 'To Do' list she obviously is Freddie's play thing." Justin said.

"Yeah dude I know just look at them, Oh well there's there chicks in the barn." Nick said coolly.

"Uh bro it's 'Fish in the Sea'.

"Whatever." they both walked away.

"Phew that was good timing Freddie, Nick almost tried to get some Carly-kissin'."

"He what!" Freddie was just about to go over there, but Carly grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him back.

"Forget about it Freddie let's just get home the sky is starting to freak me out."

"Sure let's get things packed up the things." he looked up at the sky dark clouds were moving in quick. "Let's hurry too."

After they packed every thing up, and headed back to the apartment. By the time they got back the sky was really dark and it was very windy outside. Freddie grabbed the keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door the set ever thing down. Freddie walked over to where his cellphone was 12 missed calls. Most of them from his mom, and 3 or 4 from Spencer.

Carly flipped on the T.V., to the weather channel. "Looks like the weather man was right it was going to rain...bad."

Freddie sat down next to her. "Come on Carly it's not gonna be that bad, you know there's a 1,000,000 to 1 chance that it will hurt you, but I'm 100 sure nothing will get to you not when I'm here."

He walked to the window. "See it's only a little rain." it poured harder. "At least it's not thundering and lighting." suddenly a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder came. "He-He." he nervously chuckled.

Carly shrieked. "Freddie you Jinxed it!" she sat on the couch curled up like a ball.

"Now, now Carls I'm here, and I'll calm you down just like I did when you saw that movie."

"Okay."

Before he walked to back to her he grabbed two flashlights under the sink just encase the storm would make the power go out, and moment too soon it was pitch black.

Carly screamed it was dark. Luckily Freddie had the flashlights he flipped the switch, and went back to the couch. He place them on the small coffee table in front of them. He pulled Carly super close to him.

Carly was shaking non-stop he rubbed her back soothingly in order for her to stop vibrating. She stopped he turned them sideways so they were just laying on the the whole couch. She laded her head on his chest. She was shaking once again so what he was doing only worked for a short amount of time, and without thinking he slipped his hand underneath the back of shirt his warm hand touched her cool skin as he continued rubbing her back. She defiantly relaxed under his touch.

"Carly don't be so nervous, cause when you are so am I."

"How come?"

"I don't know for sure but your like my...little sister." those were NOT the words he wanted to use, but he didn't know how SHE felt.

Little did he know she drastically sad when she heard him say that. "Freddie...what are we?"

He had had no clue what she meant by that. "What do you mean."

"I mean us y' know." she paused. "It's just that everyone sees us as a couple Tarine and Rodney, well mostly Tarine, but then Nick asked me if you and I had a thing, and I just wanna know where do we stand with all this, because we have tendencies to act like friends, more than friends, but I just need to know what does this all mean?"

Freddie was taken back by what Carly had just asked him such a direct question and explained it all so perfectly. The truth was that he didn't even know the answer himself.

**A/N: Once again guys I'm very very very sorry, but high school ain't all what it's cracked up to be, and I already found out the first semester is almost over and I have a few low grades in some of my classes (C's AND B's) how can it be I'm a straight A student. Man I gotta start hitting the extra credit department. So there's was a biography of my stressful life.**

**Tell me what you think of the story. Read & Review my beloved ones. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my God! You guys are amazing 8 reviews in one chapter this is just too much, but I very much appreciate it, and I got my grades up so that's a bonus 5 A's and 3 B's not the best but not the worst so I'm very proud of myself. Warning theres was little sexual tension going on here just to warn you, but this is a Teen fic its not so bad my friend told me to. Okay thats enough let's get back to iStayed Over.**

**Disclaimer: I Armande Tamara Polynice do not own iCarly!**

But it seemed that he had a feeling he knew deep down in the bottom of the pit that claimed that feeling that he did know.

Over the Summer he sure has changed, he started hanging out with guys more including Spencer. He's spoken with his friends about his crush on Carly Shay, and that he was always turned down in his attempts to get with her they told 'He needed to forget about his crush on her, and man-up.' That chasing after Carly was a waste of time.

So he listened and played sports, flirted with other girls, and even went on dates. His friends gave him this advice so he could become so distracted on his feelings towards Carly that he would soon forget them, and it had worked! When summer was over it was time for High School, starting fresh as a Freshmen.

His transformation surely turned heads the new Freddie was cool, bad, and HOT in the ladies opinion. But all this had changed he didn't hang out with Carly and Sam as much as he used to so when Spencer had an art convention and Sam have to go to her family reunion. Those feeling the feelings that he had longed banished came crawling back, when Carly and he started spending a lot of time together again.

The only result of all this is that being away from her from the summer, and not seeing her very much in school didn't make him forget her, but only made those feelings become stronger than ever. His puppy love crush had grown into full blown...love.

This is when he realized that he loved Carly Shay more than a best friend, but as a lover, and not just because of her beauty well yes that, but just her out going personalty she had, he could never find any one that could replace her n his heart, he knew it for a fact now that he's matured finally understands.

His friends made him change so that it seemed like he was over her, but they made him go out with other girls with other girls to make him experienced in the dating department, and played more sports with him to whip the wimp out of Freddie and turned him into a man, a man that Carly would fall for. He just wasn't sure if it was working, but he was determined to make Carly Shay his girl.

"Where do you want us to be?" he retorted.

"I don't know which is why I'm asking you."

"Well Carls deep down I-" he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing, and it was his mother on the other line.

_As usual right on time._

He flipped open his phone."Hey Mom." he responded into the cellular communication device. "Yeah were home. She's right here just laying on top of me."

Carly looked shocked at Freddie questioning why he would give such a direct answer to his own paranoid mother.

"No!" Freddie shouted "Were not doing anything like that!"

Both Carly and Freddie blushed a shade of red.

"Jeeze Mom I know were teenagers, but I think it's clear when I speak for both of us that we don't have those kinds of hormones."

This made Carly's blush deepen did Ms. Benson seriously think that Freddie and her were having, gross forget it.

"Yeah, We can't make dinner right now there's no power. I dunno Mac n' Cheese maybe. You can't make it because of the weather. Tomorrow, alright. Got it ,bye" Freddie closed his phone.

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to make sure we were home, make dinner cause she can't make it tonight the storm is holding her back, and that she'll be here tomorrow."

"Okay well I'll start dinner as soon as the power is back on. Oh hey that reminds me our discussion remember."

Freddie was hopping that she would of forgotten about that. "W-well as I was saying, look I really think that-" BOOM a huge crash of thunder came completely startling Carly as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, and subconsciously ground her hips against his.

Freddie tried to hold back the deep growl that rumbled in his back of his throat, but it escaped his lips anyway. After Carly recovered she looked up at him, and she had no idea if she hurt of upset him. His eyes were shut tight.

"Are you okay?" he didn't answer for a second she began to worry. "Freddie?"

He slowly opened his eyes to meet hers, he gave he a reassuring smile. "Yeah I'm fine." he sighed.

"Did I hurt you, are you mad?"

"Um a little of both." he was mad at the fact she used him like a skateboard, and she was completely oblivious to what she was causing to his body, and do very naughty things to her. But also hurt because she rocked to hard and gave him pain to his...ahem 'area'. And emotionally hurt that he couldn't do those things to her because they were just friends, but if she continued these innocent things she was doing to him, he was going to go insane.

Within that moment she laded her head back into the crook of his neck he was breathing in the smell of her Strawberry Kiwi shampoo, her warm breath tickling him.

"I'm scared." she spoke softly.

"So am I." he said trailing small circles on her lower back. She reacted to his touch the feeling of him slowly and sensually track small shapes on her back was a wonderful feeling. Which reminded her that he still didn't answer her question.

She shifted a little to look up at him, his eye's were staring at the ceiling he looked as if his was thinking.

He could feel eye's on him still trailing the small circles planning on changing them to squares.

"Hello?" he said.

"You still didn't answer my question." his hand cam to a halt.

She sat up straight on him. "Tell me." she commanded.

His hands slid on her waist trying to comfort him and her, he let out a frustrated sigh he was so nervous he was about to tell her how he really felt. But him wondered why every time he tried to tell her something interrupted him maybe it was a sign that something bad would happen if he did.

"Look Carly it's...complicated to tell you right now, but once I get it figured out I promise I'll let you know deal?"

Carly was a little disappointed at why he couldn't just tell her now. Could it be that he didn't like her the way she thought he did or that he had the same feelings for her as she did for him. Suddenly the power was back on they locked eyes the intensity they held with each other thought their gazes.

She looked away she didn't want him to read through her. The sadness was written all over her face. She got off of him.

"You leaving?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I should start making dinner, would your mom want me to make extra so she can have?

"No, she's probably going to get something from her job."

"Okay so what are you up for?"

"Whatever is on the stove, you know I love your cooking."

_Is that the only thing you love about me? _

"Alright so I'll make some Spaghetti Taco's, now while I'm getting dinner prepared, go take a shower you smell like seawater and bot sweat."

Freddie smelted himself. "I do, hey Carly come give me a hug." he motioned towards her.

"Gross." she started backing up, but every step she took back he took forward, then her back hit the cold wall, and instantly she was grabbed by two large arms around her small body. He musky sent got on her.

"Freddie! You got your boy smell on me now I have to take a shower!"

Then Freddie grabbed both of her tiny wrist in one hand, and placed them against the wall above her head. His other hand was on her left hip. He didn't know where it had come from like an arousal of want, needed to be free from it's confines, and to make matters worse he said. "Why don't you come and take one with me." husky his hot breath on her ear.

Her spine shivering she gasped. "Freddie." she said breathless.

Getting bolder by the minute he tongue skillfully lashed at her earlobe. She moaned softly. This was encouraging Freddie to go even further, her whimpering was like to key to unlock the cage his 'want' was held in. Carly was no different she wanted more, but the fact that she had a little secret of her own she couldn't let this progress no matter how amazing it felt. Freddie then bit on the bent of her earlobe , her moans increased tenfold.

This was bad really bad with all the strength she could musted she loosened put her hands them his chest, and pushed him off of her.

Freddie taken back by what she had just done. Both of them looking each other in the eyes. Carly's showed confusion and betrayal. Freddie's showed a deep look of hurt with a small amount of lust. They were still trying to figure out what had just happened not to long ago.

Minutes went by as Freddie broke the deep tension he cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go take a shower ." he mumbled.

Carly didn't exactly hear what he had said, but before she could ask him to repeat what he had said he was gone. She still had her back to the wall, and slid all the way down and curled her body like a ball. She was crying her eye's out.

Freddie slumped himself upstairs in need of a cold shower he was so angry at himself for letting his wild emotions run a muck. Telling her to take a shower with him where did that come from? As much as he wanted her to he knew it was wrong, but the thought of them in that kind of situation, they couldn't they were friends best friends he hoped. What he didn't understand was that he went so far he had no intention in touching her, but part of him wanted to. It was all just too frustrating.

Carly picked herself up wiped the tears out of her eyes, and made her way to the kitchen as she thought to herself.

_God what's the matter with me why am I crying. I didn't do anything he touched me, but I did moan. Ugh just need to get this all of my chest._

She let the Spaghetti boil, and grabbed her cell pressed #1 for speed dial and called her other best friend.

**A/N: HERE it is the 7****th**** chap. of iStayed Over which was a pretty long one, but I had to do it as a reward from all my great fans. I love every single one of you and don't forget to click the purple ****button. Oh and sorry if theres a lot of spelling errors I was in a rush and knowing me there probably dumb** **ones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back ready to post another chapter of iStayed Over. I can't thank you enough for all these reviews I mean come on about 20 in one chapter, I read a review that I inspired ****percabethforever396**** to write their very own Creddie fic (keep on writing). Oh yeah just wanted to say it was my birthday on October 24 I'm finally 14, still the youngest in my classes mostly because I skipped 5****th**** grade. I'm also sick, and I feel like crap I've been missing school like crazy! Anyways I've been reading a lot of the reviews you guys posted for the story some of them make me laugh some of them are really good tips that I use to make me better. One thing I wanted to point out is that I feel Freddie on the show could be a **_**bad boy**_** if his mother wasn't always over his shadow. I've seen this before in the episode iHurt Lewbert with the whole no belt, opened toed shoes thing, therefore making him the way he is in my story, because his mom is always working she's not always there to check up on him. But without further a due lets continue on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly Dan Schneider the executive producers does.**

About a minute or two of listening to dial tone Carly could hear faint sounds in the background, which she assumed was Sam.

"Hello? Sam is that you?"

"Carly what's up? How are you doing?"

Carly sighed _It's now or never_

"A lot is up that's what. I'm not doing so good."

"What's the problem is it Ms. Benson?" Sam asked in a serious tone.

"Actually it's her son."

"What did Freddie do!!?"

"This is kinda hard to say. So let me just start off to the beginning. Well at first it was great the night I came over Freddie grabbed my bags we went to watch a movie Saw III to be exact, and it freaked me out to the point where I jumped in his lap and he had to change the movie. Then it was getting late to we went upstairs to his room. He slept on the floor I slept on his bed, Oh yeah and he took his shirt off he has an amazing body! Anyway in the middle of the night I had a scary dream about the movie, and Freddie comforted me, by sleeping with me just until I fell back asleep. We didn't do anything else. Then the next day we hung out. We went to the Park he took me to this amazing place a huge hill where nobody goes to because it's all private it was beautiful and romantic. He had a picnic basket full of good food we talked play around then he asked me for a grape, and I wouldn't give it to him so we wrestled all the way down the hill. I landed on top of him we just stared at each other we were gonna lean in for a kiss I had a gut felling about it, but then his phone rang and his mom was calling looking for us."

"Oh my God you guys almost kissed each other is that all?"

"Oh no theres a lot more to be said my friend. We went home for dinner, and I thanked Freddie for the surprise by giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Ms. Benson was panicking asking us all sorts of questions that we didn't even answer. During dinner Ms. Benson asked us what did we do and we told her we just hung out, but Freddie almost spilled the beans that we almost kissed so I kicked him in the leg to shut him up. Then it was time to do the dishes I called him 'Fredward' for almost screwing up and he threw a wet rag at me to I sprayed water at him then pretty soon we were having a water fight. He corned me he was acting all weired, and he hit his nose on the wall of course I took care of it. I asked him what was up and he wouldn't tell me and tried to get away so I pinned him down because I wanted an answer. Eventually he told me he 'was just tired'. We watched TV until we fell asleep on the couch. Then we ended up in his room I asked him to sleep with me, or more liked begged and he did."

"Hmmmm Carly why did you ask him to sleep with you again?"

Carly could see the smirk on Sam's face when she said that.

"Well you know because I didn't want to get that bad dream I had last time he wasn't with me. Anyway I made breakfast for the two of us, and he told me I can cook real good which I thought was real sweet. After we finished eating he told me to take a break and that he would clean up which was even sweeter, and we were going to go to the beach, but before that we had to play some video games I won! We got ready for the beach I asked him to help me get the sunscreen on my back which felt so freaking good he gave me a nice slow massage then I gave him one he has some nice back muscles there hard as rocks. We went to the water and splashed each other for a bit, and then we saw Tarine and Rip-off-Rodney together I think they might off hooked up. We went to play chicken with them and made a bet that If Freddie and I won we would get Tarine's Blackcherry and if Tarine and Rodney won they would get my Pearpod we won and Freddie and I hugged then Tarine asked us if we were going out talk about awkward. I told her no and they left. We all went back to shore to tan a little till' some guys came over and asked if I wanted to play beach volleyball with them, but Freddie told me those guys go to our school and were pretty much man whores, but to go play with and them pretend like I didn't know."

"Hey I might know those guys I've heard about them around school are their names Nick and Justin, because if they are then stay away from them there up to no good trust." Sam said.

"I know, because one of them tried to get me all alone so we could do stuff if you know what I mean , but before that could happen Freddie called me over we were getting ready to leave it was getting ready to rain, and you know how scared of the rain I am so Freddie comforted me and the power went out. Then I asked him what are we you know friends or more than friends and he couldn't answer the stupid question he told me he hasn't gotten it figured out yet. So the power came back on a little after I went to go make some Spaghetti Tacos and I told Freddie to go take a shower because he smelled and he wouldn't listen instead he tried to get his smell on me which he succeeded in doing. I was mad and told him that I had to take a shower too, with a strange look in his eye he told me to 'take on with him'. Now that one caught me off guard and then he whispered it in my ear so seriously, and licked it. He was freaking sucking on my earlobe I moaned too it was all too much then he bit down on it Oh God it felt amazing so right yet so wrong so I pushed him off of me. We just looked at each other then he just left and that happened just minutes ago, and I had to tell somebody and that was you Sam."

Carly waited for an answer. "Hello, Sam, SAM!"

"Wow." was all Sam could say. "So let me get this straight you two slept together in one bed, almost kiss, asked if you guys were going out, and then end up getting hot n heavy?"

"SAM!" Carly yelled. "It's just that were not together so we shouldn't be doing these kinds of things. It's like all the time we've spent together is changing him you know? Because when he did...what he did I was so lost it was like having your first rough kiss with your prince charming the feeling was so magical. It was a side of Freddie I've never seen before, and I think I liked it."

"Well Carly there's only one explanation for this and your in...love." Sam spoke with integrity.

"Sam you might be right. I mean he makes me so happy everything about is just so perfect his looks his smile, body, just all over. Man I fell in love with him pretty hard." Carly and Sam both laughed.

"Yeah, but no need to get all mushy about him please in my eyes he is still a dork and will always be one. So what are gonna do?"

"I guess just wait until the time right." she sighed. "But now things are very awkward between us so it will take some time."

Sam knew that both of her best friends liked or loved each other but she wasn't one to bud in like that they just needed some time to act on there feelings on there own. "Your a brave one. Oh hey I gotta go my cousin Annie's gonna give Greg a Tattoo on his butt later Carls and good luck!"

"Later." Carly closed her cell phone, and went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

_This is gonna be a long night._

Dinner was almost ready that was Carly's Que to tell Freddie, she made her way upstairs after adding the final ingredients to the meal. Once she was at her destination. There she stood about ready to knock on the door, she heard had stopped running. She was too caught up in listening on what was going on she didn't realized Freddie footsteps getting closer, then suddenly the door swung open revealing a soaked Freddie in only a towel that was hung loosely around his waist.

Carly could not believe her eye's there he was practically half-naked in front of her, soaked from head to toe. Hi hair draped over his eye's which were locked with hers, she would occasionally glance down at his torso from time to time. Almost forgetting why she even made the trip upstairs, then it clicked in her mind.

"I-I just came up to tell you that dinner is almost ready." she said.

"Okay I'll be down in a second ." he walked past her and made his way into his room to dry off and change. Then he went down the flight stairs.

Carly had the table set two plates, knives, forks, and napkins. She went to the stove just as Freddie made it down the last stair.

Nervously he said. "Hey."

"Hi." she replied back.

Neither of them could look at each other in the eye's. Carly placed bowl in the center of the table . They both took a seat opposite from each other. Both breaking the silence every once in a while. Stating that the food was really good and a few thank yous.

"Um Carly can you please pass the salt?"

She nodded, and handed it to him as he reached out to grab the item from her there fingers brushed slightly sending waves of fire up and down there arms.

"T-thanks." he mumbled.

The rest of the meal they ate in silence. Stealing short glances at another if one wasn't looking. When they were finished they cleaned up mess doing the dished together Carly would wash Freddie would dry, both needed to get up early for school tomorrow it would be a little different since Sam was gone, and Freddie would always hang out with his friends. So Carly would end up being alone.

_Oh well I'm just going to have to make the best of it._ she thought.

Once they were finished cleaning up they both went upstairs to Freddie's room Carly grabbed her sleeping P. J's and took a shower. Freddie pretty much was all ready to go to bed he was just about to jump into his own bed, well the one he and Carly shared. But being smart he made a beeline towards his barely used sleeping bag slumped in and covered up.

Soon Carly entered the room in her clothes she sort of expected to see Freddie in the bed, but he wasn't there he was sleeping in his sleeping bag an arm draped over his eye's to avoid the light she had turned on.

"So nobody to hold me when I'm asleep." she whispered to herself. She sighed set the alarm on her cell phone to wake her and Freddie up in the morning and hopped into Freddie's bed, okay more liked dragged herself in and forced herself into a deep sleep.

**A/N: How was that the next day they are going to school you guys gotta find out what happen next, but the only way that's gonna happen is if I get no reviews then you will just have to wait more a long long time. Just kidding I'm not evil people really he-he.**

**Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back after having to make you wait for such a long time, my apologies. Thank you so much for th reviews it's seems that I get more and more every chapter, and I am not here to disappoint you. Seeing everyone else post there chapters so quickly make me fell kind of sad and left out. So here I am. Oh I've notice how a lot of people have told me not the make Carly and Freddie engage in reproduction don't worry there not gonna get that far. Also I very well aware that there weren't many Creddie moments in the last chapter, but I'm sure this chapter will make up for it. Warning there is a bit of mature situations in this chapter, but it won't be what you expect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I saw iGo to Japan, and that honeymoon couple thing was hilarious!**

Beep-Beep BEEP!

Carly's eye's fluttered open to the sound of that annoying ringing in her ears, then her senses came back to her it was her stupid cell phone making that noise, on the nightstand to her left. She reached for it, and opened then closed her cell phone. With what little strength she got out of bed it was already 6:01 in the morning. Her first hard task was done she knew what was next, waking up Freddie, and for the past 6 years she has known him she knows he is _not_ a morning person, and can be a real Jackass early in the day.

_Well here I go._ She thought to her self.

She made her way to his side, and softly started to nudge his body. "Freddie, Freddie get up it's time for school."

He didn't even budge or make any effort to get up, there he lay stiff as a rock, she had a feeling that wouldn't work and now it was time for drastic measures.

At the top of her lungs she screamed. "Freddie!"

"Aaaaaah!" Freddie yelled completely freaked out his chest was heaving up and down from taking deep breaths after being scared to death. "What did you do that for?!?" he questioned.

"Come on you gotta get up it's time for school."

After hearing that he laded back down, and put his pillow over his head. Carly knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Fredward Benson." she said sternly.

He let out a very agitated grunt-like-growl. "Carly Shay don't get me pissed it's already way too early in the morning to start this. Wake me up at about 6:30."

"Uh how about NO you know school starts at 7:20 don't give me that."

They both were getting at it until eventually Freddie caved in, and Carly had won. Freddie sighed deeply he hadn't gotten much sleep especially after last night. Carly notice he had small bags under his eye's, also he was much more cranky, well he's always cranky in the morning, but never was he this bad.

It was already 6:34 as you know girls and there showers she was finally done. Freddie immediately jumped right in ready to wash up and get out. At about 6:47 they were both ready with getting dressed. They went downstairs with all there stuff, all that needed to be done was breakfast and they were out of there.

Freddie grabbed a bowl of cereal a Randy O's with a tiny amount of sugar to give it that tastes he always liked. Carly had herself Fruity Rocks her favorite.

"Did you do your homework for Mr. Cowles?" Freddie asked Carly since they started talking to each other it was still kind of awkward between them.

"Yeah, but I got some of it done. Did you finish?"

"Yup, I'd let you just hurry up and copy, but we don't have time for that now it's already 7:03."

"Oh man uh... can I get it on the bus on the way to school, all I need is like 4 more problems?"

"Sure, but right now we need to hight tail it out of here. C'mon!"

They finished put there now emptied bowls in the sink, grabbed their belongings locked the door, and went to the bus stop they ran when they saw that the bus had just arrived and other kids were getting on. They both sat on isle seats across from each other. Freddie handed Carly his work, and she quickly copied all her hand could write.

"Sup man." Freddie said to one of his guy friends who was in the window seat next to him.

"Nothing much, but dude you ready for Thursday's big game against Briarwood?!"

"Yeah were big rivals with, them and we have never beat 'em."

"Yeah, but that only cause we didn't have you on the team your our only hope. Dude if you make us lose, you my friend will be the most hated guys in school."

"Gee thanks that makes me fell a whole lot better." Freddie said sarcastically.

Sorry bro, but it's the truth."

Freddie sighed "Yeah I know, but I got a lot going on."

"Stuff like?"

"Stuff man." Freddie didn't really want to talk about it, mostly because his issues had to deal with a certain brunette.

Carly quickly copied everything that she could, but because it was a short trip to school she didn't have much time she did the best she could do. Not getting all the information, but her work looked presentable.

As the bus stopped in the Bus Loop, Carly gave Freddie back his work without saying a word to him. They were back to the normal routine, they would pretend they didn't know each other, and would exchange words to each other only if they had to. Every student was in the halls either chatting with their friends, getting books out of their lockers for there classes, or couples making out before they would get caught, and then run. Carly was doing the second option out of the 3. While Freddie was doing the first. When the warning bell rang student's had to get to there homeroom class to start off the day.

Mostly you didn't do much while the teachers asked you if you had a good weekend such and such of course nobody would pay any attention, while others just really didn't car much like Freddie. Carly wasn't in this class, and he found himself not paying much attention to what his guys friends were saying something about who was going out with who it didn't really catch his interest. Yet.

In his group was Shane, Jake, Danny, Ruben, Jonah, Gibby, and some other guys on the football team. There group they were considered the cool guys, and the others the cool chicks were Valerie who was currently trying to flirt with Freddie who payed her no mind. Tareen, Hailey, Tasha, Shannon, and Rebbecca.

Pretty much homeroom was over, and it was time for first period. Mr. Cowles math Freddie was glad Carly was in that class. He came in early to try to talk to her or at least small talk, but as soon as she came in brushed right passes him he wondered what was wrong with her, but thought he would let it slide for a while.

Then Mr. Cowles walked into the classroom greeting the class with a good morning. "Okay so let's review on the weekends homework." Mr. Cowles said with a bright smile.

Mr. Cowles was a good looking man in his mid 20's he was also the sports coach for football and basketball. A good 6'3, tan,and he was a real cool teacher all the girls loved him and all the boys idolized him.

As class went on, suddenly Carly raised her hand.

"Why yes Carly."

"Mr. Cowles may I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, as long as you don't try to go off campus."

"Thank you sir." she got out of her desk which was 2 rows away form Freddie, and the door. Freddie watched her the whole time, and he could sense the discomfort while he watched her something just didn't seem right, then she left the door shut behind her.

The moment she was gone Freddie could not focus on what his teacher and coach was trying to explain on the board, all he did was think was why Carly had been acting the was she has, just ignoring him. He just didn't understand what was going on. Maybe she still was just uncomfortable from what had happened last night. He did practically come on her.

"So who can tell me what slope-intercept form is?"

Mr. Cowles eye's randomly scanned across the room when he noticed Freddie looking a bit lost.

"Benson!"

Freddie was caught trying to figure out the answer even though he knew this one. "Uhhh... is it y = mx + c?" he was pretty sure that was it.

"Hmmm, No close, nut the correct answer is y =mx + b. You were a centimeter off. Next time try harder."

"Yeah Coach got it." Freddie replied.

Meanwhile Carly was in the hallways obviously looking for some something or more like someone.

"Hey babe." the voice said.

Carly nervously said back. "Hey you." and was greeted by a peck on the lips.

"I didn't thing you'd come since I didn't hear form you all weekend."

"Sorry, but my phone was acting kinda funny. But I'm here now." she lied.

"Yeah that's true." the person pulled Carly closer, and kisses her hard on the lips.

Minutes seemed like hours until Freddie just couldn't take it. "Coach can I go to the bathroom it's urgent?"

"Is that why you haven't been paying much attention in class?"

"Yup thats why."

"Well then go I don't want your to wet you pants."

"Thanks." then Freddie hopped out of his desk, and left the classroom.

_Time to go find Carly, she's been gone forever, and I know she's not in the bathroom. Somethings up._

Carly didn't feel any thing in the kiss her mind was blank, her body was stiff. She forced herself to kiss the person back, but her heat belonged to another, her best friend Freddie, and the only reason they could be together was because she did no know if he felt the same way for her. Also she was currently taken by someone else.

She pushed the person off of her and backed up. "Um... babe listen we need to talk."

"We can do plenty of that later." the figure said while leaning forward. Carly backed up more, then her back hit the cold lockers. The person motioned to capture her lips once again, but Carly jerked away.

"No we need to talk now... I." Carly stammered.

"Let me guess your breaking up with me aren't you?"

Carly was shocked she didn't know what to say. "I-I- I am." she sutured.

"Don't tell me you like that Fredweirdo guy huh?"

"Don't talk about him that way, and yes I do." she was gaining her confidence back.

"Shut up!" the person yelled, then grabbed Carly slamming her into the lockers, then kissed her neck roughly. With one hand on her him the other at the hem of her shirt. Carly's mind went black as she tried to scream for help, but the person quickly muffled it with his mouth on hers. This was it she thought she was about to be seriously violated as the person slid his hand under her shirt. She just prayed someone would come.

Freddie was franticly trying to find Carly, but no luck he stood by the girls bathroom door waiting for Carly to come out eventually, but it wasn't her just some random girls walking in and out. He then was about to give up when he heard a barely strained scream from the around some where h started to jog over there, then broke out into a full blow run. Following where he thought the sound had come from through the hallways. He stopped dead in this tracks to see... JAKE KRANDELL harassing CARLY SHAY!

**Fin.**

**A/N: I'm just kidding you crazy Creddiers there you have it Capitulo Nueve of iStayed Over hope that was enough to keep you on the edge of your seats, and If you are eating while reading this I suggest you hold on to your turkey leg. Hey that reminds me everybody have a Happy Thanksgiving!!! Come on guys you gotta let me know what you think and the only way to do that is to... that's right Read & Review. (my goal is to get about 100 reviews.) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ... Guys I am so sorry for not updating in a year. I'm awful, but the reason why I didn't was because I have a lot going on in my life like I'm on the basketball team and have practice everyday and on the weekends so I have like no time to work and over break where I thought "Okay time to work on this story." We had to play games. Once again I am very very very very very very sorry for not updating. Also I have sort of lost my hope in iCarly because I saw the dreadful episode 'iKiss' on TeeNick and was super disappointed in what I saw or more like heard because I didn't watch the kiss I closed my eye's so I wouldn't be scarred for life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, and sadly I don't think I want to anymore.**

Freddie couldn't believe his eye's or what he was seeing. Jake on the girl he's known forever, the look on her face as if praying someone would come and save her from her nightmare, and here he was.

With out another thought he stormed over there pulled Jake right off of Carly, and punched him square in the jaw. Jake landed on the ground from that powerful force for a brief moment. Carly was shocked and scared she looked at Freddie she saw all the rage and fire in his eyes.

Jake stumbled to his feet. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Freddie yelled, then pushed Jake.

"Me, what's your deal man?" Jake said pushing him back, and then punching Freddie in the stomach . Freddie's back hit the lockers right next to Carly, and clutched his gut tightly.

"Freddie are you alright?" Carly asked concerned, and placed her hands on his shoulders letting him know her presence was around and she was alright.

He shrugged them of his eye's still had that look that was going to kill. "Yeah I'm fine." he said roughly then looked at her. "Stay back okay I can handle it."

Freddie forced himself off the lockers, and gave Jake a clean uppercut sending Jake flying backwards, blinded by anger and pure hatred for this kid, he started beating the crap out of Jake. Until' Principal Franklin grabbed Freddie off of Jake before beating him into a bloody pulp.

There stood Principal Franklin in between Jake and Carly and Freddie. He was angry. "All of you in my office NOW!" he pointed in that direction.

Freddie glared at Jake the whole way there, but kept a close eye on Carly.

The 3 of them were each sitting in chairs across from the man in charged, who was still very upset. " Now I want to know what happened, and I want to know now. Starting with you Jake."

Jake's mouth was swollen so it was a little hard to understand what he was trying to say, In the most innocent voice he started off. "Well Principal Franklin I was talking with Carly and the next thing I know I get punched by-"

He was interrupted by Freddie. "That's a lie! You-"

"Benson! Wait your turn when Jake is finished you can give your side of the story, continue Jake."

"Anyway the next thing I'm on the ground as the result of being punched in my jaw. Then Freddie and I were arguing so I pushed Freddie then he came back and uppercutting me. Then starts throwing punches out of nowhere. Moments later you came by stopped it, and here we are now. Which I'd like to add thank you for saving me, because **he **could of almost killed me!" Jake had finished _**his**_ side of the story.

"Alright now Freddie you may tell your side of the story."

"Okay so I was in Mr. Cowles class with Carly, then Carly left to go use the restroom, but I knew something was wrong just by the way she looked like she had something on her mind. So I asked if I could go and use the restroom so I was in the hallway, and I heard a scream as if someone was in trouble, so I went over to where the sound came from, and saw Jake pretty much sexually harassing Carly. I mad more like pissed off. I pulled him off her, then punched him in the jaw we started arguing and I pushed him, he pushed me back into the lockers so I came back, and uppercut him, and you know the rest. I was mad at him for doing what he did."

"I see. Very well then Carly you may say your side of the story."

Carly sighed deeply, all eye's were on her she was fiddling with her thumbs looking down at them. "Well Freddie ad I were in Mr. Cowles class and I asked if I could go and use the restroom so I left not really to go to there, but to see Jake, and we greeted each other, and I told him that we needed to talk, but he wouldn't listen he just kept going on til' he started to violate me personally, and I didn't like it one bit so then I screamed hopping someone would help me, and then suddenly Jake was off me, and I saw Freddie punch Jake then of course they were arguing with each other Freddie pushed Jake, then Jake pushed Freddie back and punched him in the stomach so hard he hit the lockers. I asked him if he was alright he said he was fine, and told me to stay back I did. I could tell Freddie was angry just by looking at him, so then he started to punch Jake more and more until you came by and stopped him right away."

Principal Franklin was really serious now he had calmed down, but not fully thought. "Hmm... there's one question fro you Jake, Carly and Freddie's stories seem to match up, but yours is slightly different? Tell me were you really talking with Carly or were you lying about that part, and tell me the truth son."

Jake was nervous, and it was overt. "Uh...ye- no!"

Irate Freddie stood up from his seat. "Yes you are I saw you, you had her up against the lockers so she couldn't escape, and your hands where they shouldn't be. You were violating her, violating Carly!" he said in one breath never loosing contact with the piece of filth.

"Benson that's enough, have a seat!"

Freddie eventually sat back down muttering some cuss words in the process.

" Now Jake I'm going to ask you one more time were you harassing Carly Shay?"

"Y-yes." Jake choked out.

'Then this is what I have to do Jake you are suspended for 5 days, normally Freddie I would give you a 30 days, but for defending Carly I will give you a 3 day suspension, and as for you Carly you can leave school early today along with Freddie I understand he is staying at you house. Oh and before you both go if you need to go to the nurse you may, I will call you parents and guardians later today. I have a lot of work to do so go."

They all left his office. Jake went straight to the nurse, while Carly and Freddie went to their lockers. Carly insisted she would treat him instead of waiting on Jake, because what Freddie did to him let's just say he'll be there for a while. They grabbed there stuff, and left the school building. Freddie limped halfway home even with Carly's support, but eventually they got home. Freddie opened the door they dropped their bags.

"Man I'm beat," he said then crashed on the couch.

"Yeah I'll go get the first aid kit for you so I can make it all better," Carly went into the bathroom and came back with the suitcase full of medical care products.

Carly observed him from head to toe his lip was swollen from bitting his lip in pure fury when he was beating up Jake, his knuckles were cut and bruised, and his stomach must have been really bad if he couldn't walk without feeling pain.

"Looks like Nurse Shay has some work to do." Freddie smirked.

"That's Doctor Shay to you Sir."

"Oh sorry Doc." Freddie joked.

Carly had Freddie sit up, as she kneeled in front of him. Those sexy lips of his had been cut on the side. Carly needed to get it clean with an alcohol swab.

Freddie bounced back quickly. "Carly that stings like hell!"

"Sorry, but I have to get it cleaned so it won't get infected so just please bare with me."

He complied, and brought his face back to her which was only inches away fro each other. He watched her face filled with determination by her task she looked' H-O-T. Freddie frowned at himself for thinking that, even if it was true it wasn't right.

Carly put the clear liquid band-aid on his bottom lip. She moved to his hands she just stared at them apparently Jake's face must of beat up Freddie's hands they were swollen, bruised, and had small cuts on his knuckles. She couldn't believe Freddie had beat him up just for her it made her wonder why? She took his large hand in the small ones, and cleaned the little cuts on them, and applied the same liquid band-aid on his hands. Once she was done with both she took wrap, and wrapped it around his rough hands. While doing that she couldn't help but study them. They were brutal whenever he needed to use them, but then they were delicate whenever he touched her.

"Tell me if it's to tight."

"It's fine thanks."

This task was gonna be a little awkward. "Um Freddie lay down on the couch." he did. "Now um... does your stomach still hurt?"

He moved around with it trying to do some sit-ups, but it was way too painful to continue. "Yup."

Carly gulped. "Okay." Carly slowly grabbed the hem shirt lifted his top until she could she the blow Jake landed on him. She gasped and put a hand on her mouth showing she was shocked.

"What is it that bad?" Freddie asked scared from Carly reaction.

"Yeah it's bruised and stuff it looks pretty bad Jake hit you pretty hard to cut off the circulation in your stomach."

Whatever that was the only good hit he landed on me." Freddie boasted.

"You beat him up pretty bad, I thought you were gonna kill him if Principal Franklin hadn't come along anytime sooner."

"Yeah well I could of I was real pissed at what I saw him do to you. He had you up against the lockers, and was practically ravaging you-" Freddie decide to stop talking when he noticed the look of discomfort written all over Carly's face. He tried to sit up."Carly I'm-" he groaned in pain and clutched his stomach trying to ease the pain.

"Freddie! Just sit still I'm going to get an ice pack for you!"

All he could do was nod his head, his eye's were shut tight.

Carly ran to the fridge to grab an ice pack then a little towel so he had some sort f barrier against the cold, quickly she ran back to him, lifted his shirt up a little higher staring at his pecks for a while.

_No Carly this isn't the time for that!_

Freddie looked mildly better. Carly placed the towel on his abs, then the ice pack. "There." she said, and to up just about to leave the room when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist, and pull her back down."Aw Carly can you stay here please, I don't want to be all alone." he said while his lower lip was popped out.

How could she resist. "Fine." she gave in. "But where an I going to sit, on the floor?"

"No your gonna sit on the couch with me and watch some T.V." he stated like it was obvious.

"Well where? You so long you take up the whole couch, and you need to lay down to get the blood flowing in your stomach."

"So I'm gonna put my head in your lap so you can sit under my head. C'mon Carly what's with these 20 questions?"

"Okay, okay." she said putting up her hands in surrender.

Freddie smirked, as he lifted himself up just enough just so Carly could sit by the far off end of the couch, he gently put his head on her thighs. Carly blushed grabbing the remote, and turned on the television.

Miranda Cosgrove's music video Stay my Baby was on.

"Man that Miranda chick is so hot." Carly began to get a little angry when she heard this, firstly because she was right here and he was drooling over some girl that he hardly even knew, and secondly Freddie continued. "I mean when she dances in that short skirt, Jesus."

Carly was very shocked and insulted at Freddie. So she thumped him right in the forehead.

"OW, hey what was that for!" Freddie asked.

"For being a perv." Carly simply stated.

"Hey sorry I can't help that she's the cutest thing on Earth, and that I'm a teenage boy."

Carly began to get a little jealous. "Ya know some people have told me I kinda look like her, and how is she the cutest thing on Earth?"

Freddie eye's scanned Carly then Miranda back and forth. " Oh you do sort of look like her, and yeah she's the cutest thing on Earth, but your the sexiest thing in the universe."

Carly blushed tint of red, she couldn't believe he said that his defiantly made all of her jealously go away/ "Um... you really think so?"

"Yeah, no wonder everybody is hitting on my **best friend.** I'll have to put a stop to that." he joked.

It was strange, their friendship they would flirt with each other, and joke around like it was nothing when it was really... something. Time drifted fast as Carly started ruffling and playing with Freddie soft hair he didn't seem to mind he actually relaxed better.

When out of the blue moon Freddie asked. "Carls, what really happened today?"

This was the question Carly was trying to avoid all afternoon. "Well listen Freddie, Jake and I were b-boyfriend and girlfriend."

Freddie sat up immediately. "WHAT!" he hollered ignoring the pain in his abdomen, but he still winced.

"Freddie, you still need to keep the ice on you, your not finished yet." she put her hands on his shoulders to get him to lay back down in the position he was in before. "Just listen alright so Jake and I started dating about 2 weeks ago, he asked me out and we sort of got closer and closer, but after I stayed over at your place we started to lose touch. So when we went back to school he texted me during homeroom, and told me to meet him in Freshmen Hall, so we could.. you know. The Jake started to take too far, and I told him that we needed to talk, but he wouldn't listen and and he..."

Carly couldn't finish as a single tear slipped out of her eye from her face, Freddie caught it and wiped the tear and the trail it had left away. Still laying down his head in her lap he looked up at her. "It's okay, I get it don't tell me the rest . I promise it's gonna be alright. Alright?"

She laughed at his small joke and wiped her eyes. "Yeah I guess your right Freddie."

"Of course the Fred-man neva lies." he said in a cool way.

She smiled down at him, he smiled they were just staring at each other not even blinking, but Freddie had to let Carly know that the ice pack was numbing him. "Um Carly the ice pack is numbing my stomach."

"Huh, Oh yeah I almost forgot." she removed the cold solid off him along with the towel. She slowly placed her hand on his abs, and drew it back quickly as if it was as hot as lava. "God your freezing."

"Wow I didn't even feel your hand on me, that how numb I am. "Yeah well when your un-numb I can give you a rub down-I mean stroke your body-Wait I meant to say massage it to loosen the soreness of the muscle, yeah that's what I meant he-he."

Freddie eyed Carly strangely. "O...kay?"

"Let's just get back to watching T.V." Carly was quick to change the subject.

"Fine by me." Freddie maneuvered himself to get more comfortable on Carly. Zoey 101's Season Finale movie Chasing Zoey was on.

"Ugh I hate it when they make 2 best friends that are completely in love with each other, but either one won't admit it or they are both completely oblivious to the love, and they make such a big deal about it." Carly wined.

"Yeah I know just _kiss_ already!"Freddie put emphasis on the word kiss.

Both Carly and Freddie thought. _Just like us._

**A/N: There is the chapter that I owe you guys. Once again I am very sorry for the really late update but my life is super busy. I hope this chapter makes up for my rudeness. Happy MLK Day! I love this holiday, because every year my parents tell me the story of how they met and that they couldn't be together because she was black and he was white so they always tell me this sort of Romeo and Juliet like story and I think it's really sweet. Anyway you know what to do Read and Review ; )**

**George Bush's last day is today! Thank God I feel like I'm making history right here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This actually came out a lot faster than anticipated. I guess all your pleas and cries made me change my mind. I will say that I have written this long ago, and just was too lazy to type and put it on here. My bad hehe, but I do hope this will have inspired you guys not to give up hope and like I did on iKiss because iSaved Your Life/Lips was 100000000x better. So hope had crawled back a long time ago, and is continuing to grown stronger. **

"...So Freddie, how's your stomach?"

Freddie removed the ice bag, and slowly rubbed up and down his abs. He didn't know that this caused Carly to instantly stare, hypnotizing her.

"Well...it's just a little sore and stiff." he said, snapping her out of the trance.

She shook her head, putting her game face on. "Alright Freddie, it's time to do what we got to do."

An eyebrow quickly rose, momentarily forgetting that she was talking about his injury. "Pardon?" he questioned. His mind had really been in the gutter lately, as he was thinking, he and Carly were going to...yeah you get the point.

"I need to alleviate the soreness. Remember?" she stared at him confused.

"Ohh Yeah. Haha. Just wanted to see if you remembered." he grinned, pointing at her.

Carly giggled. "What did you think I was going to do to you? Torture you?"

"No, not at all." he actually thought of her throwing him on the kitchen table, and having him for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

He lifted his head, for her to slip out from underneath him, and laid back down flat.

She inspected him, it looked much well! But the muscles looked as if they were inflamed. As if all of time had just stopped, she placed her hands onto him, her warm fingers under his cool skin.

This caused his muscles to tighten even more, because of her touch. He couldn't help it, his body reacted first, his brain came in second.

"Freddie," she said breathlessly. "you need to relax. I can't work if you're so uptight."

_Well it's not as easy as it sounds. _Freddie thought annoyed.

"Fine." He complied, taking in deep breaths, in and out until he felt completely calm. He nodded his head in approval. She took the sign to continue, her hands were on him and he was less tense, just enough for her to work around each defined block.

Carly kept on working, just then she found a huge knot, and she was sure this was not from Jake. It was closer to his sternum, maybe a few inches left of it.

"Freddie where'd you get this from?" she sounded very worried.

"What knot? I don't feel anything?" his brow furrowed at her.

She looked at him incredulously. "This," she pressed on it harder.

"OW!" Freddie grimaced. His voice strained. "Oh that was from Johnny Brownfield's, we got into a pretty bad wreck, during practice.

"Why haven't you said anything about it?" she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Because...I couldn't reach it. So I thought if I left it alone, it would just go away." he stuck his palms up shrugging.

"No Freddie, if you leave a knot alone, it will only get worse. God how could you of all people be so stupid?" Without warning, she literally jumped right on top of him, straddling his lower half. Completely removing the shirt.

"Carly! What are yo-m mmh." he mumbled, when he favorite top was over his mouth.

"I'm getting out the knot, whether you want me to or not." she was determined and wasn't going to take no for an answer. She began pressing her palms against it, followed by kneading this small lump.

"Okay, okay can you stop rubbing so...ragged?" he pleaded, shocked at how much real strength she possessed.

"Sorry, but I can't, you've had this knot for a long time. I can assume that the pain is killing you, but bare with me." she kept working out that he had in his chest.

Once she was finished, she was exhausted. Her hands on his chest for support, head hung low as she was still panting softly.

Freddie couldn't help but think of the inappropriate position they were in.

He was on the couch, his hands on both sides of himself, while Carly was touching his heaving chest. She was looking down at him, her eyes lids half way down. Their legs tangled in one jumbled mess.

He stared at her. Brown meeting brown, both trying to search for what the other was looking for.

Freddie broke their silent conversation with hoarse words. "Uh thanks for getting my knot out."

That sent Carly back to earth. "Oh yeah, no problem, it's no big deal, just be more careful when you're playing football. Wouldn't want you to die on me." she joked.

He laughed, making her vibrate on top of him. "Don't worry I won-," Something snapped. "Football!" he pulled her off of him, and began to pace around the room.

"This is bad, really bad."

A little nerved by the force he used on her, she asked. "Freddie what's up? Why are you acting so strange?"

"Carly the _big game_ against Briarwood is on Thursday, and I'm suspended for 3 days! Do you know what that means? We're going to lose, and it's all my fault." he repeatedly hit himself on the head.

"I freakin screwed up, I screwed the team, school, and myself!" he blamed himself, carrying such a heavy burden.

"Well Freddie...what are you going to do about it, I'm sure that Principal Franklin will let you off the hook." she stated trying to sedate him.

He groaned. "No Carly, that's not the case my mom will know about this. Ask the coach to kick me off the team, because I'm getting into trouble, and how football is interfering with my school, blah blah blah. God, what did I do to deserve this? He sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands.

Carly had no idea what to do. Talking obviously wasn't helping him. He actually seemed like he had regretted what he had done for her, over some stupid ball. "Freddie are you feeling regret for what you did?"

He removed his hands from his face, and shrugged, not making eye contact with her. "Yeah somewhat. I shouldn't have interfered with you and Jake's relationship."

"What! Freddie what do you mean you 'shouldn't of interfered'? He was trying to touch me, I thought he was going to rape, and you supposedly my "hero" save me. Now you talking about how you wish you haven't done that!"

Freddie abruptly sat up, looking anything but calm, pissed in fact. This didn't scare Carly, they have been in a few altercations, where it was almost dog-eat-dog, and so she stood up also, to show she wasn't the least intimidated by him.

She was Carly Shay damnit, daughter of the man that has flown the F-14, so she stood her ground.

"Carly you don't get it at all do you? If we lose this game my _ass _is cooked. All my teammates are going to gang up and beat the hell out of me!"

_Good. Maybe they can knock some sense into that thick skull of yours._

Her arms crossed over her chest. "No Freddie, you don't get it! Comparing me to some Goddamn sport, how the hell do you think I feel about this!" she was livid, because she never swore...it wasn't ladylike.

Having all this anger and frustration, with all his might he turned away from her, to punch the wall behind him. Making a tiny crack.

This startled Carly, never did she know he had so much strength. This was not the Freddie Benson she grew up with...and grew to love.

He then stormed upstairs, and slammed his room door. She knew he just needed sometime to clear and collect his thoughts. She would check on him later, Carly sat back down on the couch.

Carly just didn't understand it, one minute they were having a blast! Just hanging out, then things just switch to a awkward argument. Why couldn't their lives be much easier? Why did it all have to be so tough? Because life isn't a fairytale?

It had been a good 30 minutes, when she decided that she should go check up on him. _ Hopefully he has cooled down enough to talk about this._

She slowly walked up the flight of stairs. Anxious. She knocked once, then twice. "...Freddie?" she called his name softly, no answer.

_He can't be that mad that he doesn't want to talk to me?_

Carly very slowly placed her hand on the cold metal, and turned the knob. The door opened...but no one was there. She panicked, her eyes scanned the room. His drawer was left open; it had appeared as if he grabbed a shirt. Also the window was open. She raced towards it.

_He climbed out the fire escape! _Carly thought frantically.

She reassured (half) herself, he might of gone for a walk, needing a lot more space than she would of thought was necessary. He should be back soon.

She hoped.

**Creddie fans unite. Lol! I'm back and ready for business. I'm kinda bummed that I made this a little angst. Anyway R%R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright I had to do this. Before it's too late, before iOMG comes on I have to make this stand for something. I am going to put my all into this chapter because sadly I'm afraid this shall be it. I have stopped watching iCarly so if anyone would like to continue you on with this story PM me and we'll talk.**

**Disclaimer: I used to want to own this, now I really don't care.**

Downstairs Carly heard the front door open, then shut forcibly. She ran down the stairs feeling a sense of relief that Freddie was back. But when she noticed him storm inside, looking a little more sedated then before, she figured maybe the chance to blow off some steam was a good thing for him.

Mama Carly's instincts kicked in as she folded her arms across her chest, her eyes squinting in speculation. "Where have you been?" she asked demanding, like she had the right to know.

"Out." the fearless teenager answered, matter-of-factually.

"Where out?" she asked again her voice raising a few octaves.

"Damn it Carly, I went for a walk to clear my mind, broke some stuff! Jesus, what are you my mother?" He knew what he said, but he didn't care. He didn't need this right now.

"Alright fine. I just wanted to know if you were okay. Sorry if it's my fault for being worried sick!"

"Well Carly you don't have to be I can make my own decisions. I'm a big boy." The fire inside him was once again starting.

"Yeah barely." She muttered.

"Come again?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Oh Freddie don't play dumb. If you could make your own decisions you really aren't doing such a great job."

He stared at her dumbfounded, clearly not understanding what she was talking about. He was practically a man. To hell with anyone that said otherwise. "What are you talking about?"

Glad he asked that question, because she was sure to deliver the punch line to him and with sarcasm dripping from her tone she replied. "Hmm, Oh I don't know. Could it be all the flirting, the nice little hickey on my ear, the fighting, and downright back stabbing to your so called best friend? Because if you say you can make your own choices, then you are not doing such a hot job. You don't even realizing what kind of effect they have on me."

This stripped away his anger, it was all starting to make sense. All these actions were done without thinking, and never did he realize that it all focused on Carly, he was hurting her and confusing her. The guys that he did everything in his power to keep her away from, he didn't see that he was being one of them. This wasn't fair, he loved her so much and he was behaving like some kind of monster.

Freddie bowed his head down in shame. "What do you want from me Carls? I'm sorry." he begged for her to know how sincerly sorry he was. He took a solemn step closer to her tiny form.

"I want to know why you do all these crazy things, and when it comes down to me you can't decide between me and a sport. Which one do you care about Freddie?" her voice was fading fast, as she stepped closer to him.

"Carly don't be ridiculous. You're way more important than any of those things." His voice just barely above a whisper.

She cupped his cheek slowly. "Show me."

Without another word, he pulled the love of his life in closer. Her lips parted as a gasp escaped her and Freddie stared down at her red lips, his own just inches away from hers. They were so close, his hands slid from her waist to the small of her back. Body heat radiating off of him and onto her. Carly stared up into Freddie's deep brown eyes then down to his lips, his head drawing closer, and then his lips brushed softly against her awaiting ones. Her eye's fluttered close as she met with pure bliss.

Slow and gentle he was, though still moving his mouth persuasively of hers, she met him with the same amount of force. Wanting to explore the kiss, Freddie grazed his tongue lightly over her lips pleading for entrance, and she quickly obliged to him moaning in the process. Her sweet taste will forever be engraved into his mind, as he was sure to get a taste of her every day for as long as he lived. Her wet appendage was just as skillful as his. Their lip lock developed deeper, while his lips slanted over hers, he backed her up against the living room wall.

Carly couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was with Freddie Benson in the most romantic way possible. Her nerves didn't even faze her, she knew his love was real so real that she locked her legs around his hips and threaded her petite hands in his thick hair. She never wanted this to end, all the emotions overwhelmed her, as she drowned into this abyss of bliss.

Freddie's actions became hungrier, once sucking on her plump bottom lip, before retracting only to trail soft kisses under her wide jaw line, then down to her neck. Was it possible for her skin to taste even sweeter than her mouth? The young lady couldn't help but try to give him more access, her delicate moans doing little to stimulate him.

"Freddie…"

He pulled away bringing his head up to look into her loving, slightly lust filled eyes. But he was sure his were too. They both stood trying to catch their breath.

"Well…I showed…you just how much I care for you." Freddie said in between ragged breaths.

"Does…that mean you still like me?"

"No it doesn't." he replied sternly. "It means I still love you Carly Shay." He kissed her again tenderly.

"Good because I love you too…Fredward Benson." She giggled and reached her arms around him into a loving embrace, resting her head on his broad chest, and began to cry.

Freddie could feel his shirt begin to moisten, and he broke their hug. "Carls what's wrong?"

Quickly she wiped her eyes "No, no it's not you…it's just so hard to believe after how long we've know each other, were finally together." Reality had finally sunk in.

Wanting to make light of the situation he stated. "Better late than never right? Besides if we started dating before, I'm sure you wouldn't of liked me as much." He smirked, his ego flaring.

"Yeah because you're so 'hot'." She joked along, putting air quotes around the word hot.

"Why do that when you know it's all true. When we were younger I was like…your puppy. Now that I'm all laid back and chill you're all over me." He poked her stomach.

"Yeah right you only wish I was all over." She playfully pushed at his broad shoulders trying to get into the kitchen, craving a Pepicola.

"Nope. Don't have to remember 'Oh Freddie!'." He mimicked Carly just a few minutes ago.

Mouth hanging wide open, she stopped dead in her tracks, punching Freddie just below his shoulder with all her might. Though she knew she wouldn't leave a mark. "Jerk! I don't sound like that!" she was struggling to hide her warming cheeks from him. Being a teenager was a hard job.

He put his hands up in surrender. "I know you sound so sexy, and I like making you moan." He stated bluntly, eye's clouding over with lust.

Her knees were feeling weak at his darkening tone, but Carly played it off coolly. "You're gonna have to try hard, I'm not gonna make you think you can have me whenever you want me."

He did his infamous Benson smirk, and purposely brushed against her heated body. "I'm sure I'll come up with something." He picked up the phone randomly pushing a bunch of buttons.

"Ordering pizza." She read his mind."No anchovies." She watched him nod his head and put the phone to his ear.

"It'll be here in about 15 minutes."

They sat down on the couch, and Freddie turned on his LCD TV, chronologically flipping to his favorite channel ESPN. They were showing highlights of Payton Manning, thins entranced Freddie as he watched his form.

Carly rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. "Ugh, Freddie of all the things to watch." She crossed her arms looking displeased with him.

"Hey I might as watch it since I'm not playing it. Plus I could learn something from this guy, he's legendary."

She forced him to look at her. Pouting those full lips at him pleadingly. Freddie couldn't fight it, once again curse his hormones. "Gah! Okay. Happy?" he changed it to Nickelodean.

Smiling, she kissed his cheek, for she just made it official that she wore the pants.

Suddenly a knock on the door followed by someone saying 'Delivery' in peppy tone.

" I'll pay how mu-"

"Woah, woah no way Carls I got this. A man never lets the lady pay." He went upstairs to get his wallet.

She rolled her eyes _Boys._ She thought to herself. She already made her way to the door revealing a guy just about an inch taller than her. She watched his blue eye travel up and down her form.

"So…are you interested in today's special." The unknown boy lips curved into a half smile.

"Depends."

"You get a special combo that come with a side of Tyler." He joked laughing slyly, trying to make her flirt back.

But Carly was left clearly unaffected. "Can I just have my Pizza?"

_Man, this guy was such a perv. _

"Sure if I get a little something in return." He said suggestively.

Just then Freddie appeared, slipping an arm around Carly's waist, holding her almost possessively. Looking down at this punk, because he was taller and stronger. "What's going on over here?"

Tyler's eyes widened equivalent to the size of saucers. "N-nothing, sorry man here's your pizza. No need to pay it's on the house. Bye!" he said frantically trying to get away from the clearly built dude, before he started to catch on that he was flirting with his girlfriend.

Freddie rose an eyebrow. "Well that was strange."

"On the other hand we got free pizza!"

Grinning, Freddie pulled her inside his apartment. "C'mere." He playfully tickled her, she squealed in return. Locking and shutting the door behind her.

**A/N: I know what a lame way to end this but I'm exhausted and I have 2 other stories to write. Farewell to all you patient readers. I love you all but I wanted to give you guys a chapter that would give you goosebumps.I will admit I had to completely read this over to remember where I left off, and I noticed how much my skills have improved, but I'm still not satisfied. Nothing else to say really I had fun writing this but clearly we all know Seddie is going to happen…so I give up. Don't try to convert me Creddie is like a third religion. Ah well enough of my rambling. Thank You all, and R&R. **


End file.
